Soldiers and Survivors
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Marcus didn't expect to survive Raccoon City, Claire didn't expect to be fighting to save Mankind. Both know one thing, their one unstoppable team. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Chapters on every other Wednesday. Chapter this week is 900 words. Chapter on Tuesday now. Possibly on hold after next chapter.
1. 3 survivors

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Resident Evil. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Resident Evil; Capcom and a few others do.**

**(Hong Kong, November 18****th**** 2018)**

Marcus Hunter lifted his assault rifle and fired into the horde of undead around him.

"I'm waiting on you, Claire!" He yelled as a Licker leapt at him, he reached out and grabbed it around the throat before he tightened his grip, crushing it and dropping it.

This reminded him of how his story had started…. So many years ago.

**(1998, Racoon city)**

Marcus heard nothing but screams as he fired into the hoard with half a dozen members of his team. He looked at his profession.

R.P.D S.W.A.T, he continued to fire at the zombies before there was a sound behind him, screaming.

The 19-year-old S.W.A.T officer watched a hulking beast of a creature, with a pair of black pants, metal shirt like armor and thick black combat boots. Marcus could see the creature looked human and held a minigun in one arm.

The creature tossed the SWAT officer to the side as Marcus turned and ran into the night. He heard boots behind them as the creature pursued him and threw a car at him, hefting it over his head and throwing it at Marcus.

"Crap!" Marcus yelled as he rolled into the ally, he put the rifle over his back, slinging it over his shoulder and panted.

He looked at the blocked off ally, his team had been holding off the undead which had overrun by the Zombies. He clutched his masked head.

"All of them are dead… I'm the only one left…" Marcus muttered as he leaned on the wall, he had to get away. He couldn't just grab a car; he wouldn't make it 5 miles outside Raccoon City.

"I need to get back to the police station, I was trained for things like that…. I mean, I wasn't trained for Zombies, but you can't panic, Marcus, you were trained better than that." Marcus stated as he walked through the rain, his hand dropped towards his side arm, a pistol which he heard was called a _Matilda_.

He drew the pistol and walked down the alleyway; he swept the gun down every doorway. He held it tightly in his right hand and looked behind him. He needed to move and keep ahead of that brute of a monster; he knew it was different from the others.

"It was ready to slaughter us like a warrior… Hmm, Warrior… That name fits that thing… Ok, time to get back to the Police Station before Warrior or another one of those things find me and I waste all my ammo." Marcus stated; he was already forming a plan as he walked down the alleyway.

He heard the sounds of gunshots in the distance, he blinked someone else was alive? He knew then he had to get to the police station, he'd figure out his next move from there.

He heard a growl and a Zombie wondered out from a doorway, Marcus turned and fired twice.

One shot missed, the other hit the undead Human in the head and the creature toppled over, Marcus cursed at his response, he had missed a shot and he knew some of the Zombies took a lot more ammo to take down.

He continued down the alley, coming out near the police station, he put his pistol back in its holster and looked over his shoulder down the alley.

He noticed a grenade in the hands of a dead Police Officer, Marcus sighed and took the Grenade from the hands of the man before putting it in a pouch on his vest.

"Ugh, it stinks down here." Marcus muttered as he walked towards the police station, he brushed off his uniform and then he reached the door and then he looked over his shoulder. He blinked and then he opened the door.

"Hmm…" Marcus muttered he walked through the lobby towards a bench to catch his breath and allow himself to dry off, he brushed the water off onto the ground. He looked around for more ammo, he only had 4 magazines for his rifle and 3 clips for his pistol.

"Hmm…" Marcus said before he heard the door open, he drew rifle and turned to look at the door.

He saw an RPD officer and lowered his rifle, the man lowered his pistol as Marcus clipped the rifle around his back.

"I didn't think there was any RPD officers left." Marcus said, he looked at the man and then cleared his throat.

"Marcus Hunter." Marcus said as the man nodded and extended the courtesy back to him.

"Leon Kennedy." The man said, Marcus nodded Marcus and Leon heard growls.

Both aimed their guns at the staircase, Marcus looked at Leon.

"You saw a girl with a red jacket?" Marcus heard from Leon; he shook his head.

"No, why do you ask…" Marcus started to ask, that was when both started shooting as bullet casings dropped to the floor.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out that this story is going to follow the Remake somewhat, but will be different to a point. Next chapter will be on next Sunday and will show Marcus meeting Claire and will introduce Marcus's enemy for RE2. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. The soldier and the survivor

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Soldiers and Survivors. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Resident Evil; Capcom and a few others do.**

**(1998, September 30th, Racoon city)**

Marcus lowered his AR-15 as bullet casings littered the ground, he sighed and reached for another magazine when the door opened, Leon had already gone on another the first wave of Zombies.

Marcus aimed his rifle at the door, the door opened and a girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail, a red jacket and black tank top, blue jeans and piercing blue eyes entered.

"Easy!" The girl yelled as Marcus rested his rifle on his shoulder and looked at her.

"You must be that girl I heard Leon talk about before he left. I'm Marcus, Marcus Hunter of RPD SWAT… Is that a revolver?" Marcus asked, looking at the gun in the girl's hands.

The girl fired with one hand and Marcus watched a zombie crash at his feet as the girl blew the smoke off the barrel.

"Yes, it's a SLS 60… I'm Claire Redfield." Claire said as Marcus nodded and then there was a thud at the door.

"What the hel-…" Marcus and Claire managed to state before Warrior barged into the police station, he looked at Claire and went to crush her.

"NO!" Marcus yelled as he tackled the hulking brute into the wall, Marcus watched Claire roll and fire 2 shots which hit Warrior in the chest and caused it to stumble.

"Behind the desk, now!" Marcus ordered as he tore the grenade off his chest and tossed it at Warrior, slamming it into the creature's gut.

Marcus rolled back as the Grenade knocked the creature to the ground, it went to get up before Marcus slammed his booted foot into its head.

"It's not going to stay down, we need to go…" Marcus stated to Claire as she nodded and rushed off, Marcus turned only to check on the recovering B.O.W who was aiming it's minigun at him.

Marcus leapt the counter as bullets bit into everything behind him, he rolled behind the desk and spotted Claire near him. Hunter recovered and advanced on them, Marcus motioned for Claire to move when he did and she nodded.

Warrior walked around the desk and both Claire and Marcus ducked down, Warrior walked past them and into the station, probably to hunt Leon.

Marcus waited until the footsteps were gone before turning to the still ducking Claire.

"I've seen that thing outside, I heard it ripped through a squad of cops, but it let one live so it could follow it towards more cops… Damned thing I've named Warrior." Marcus muttered as Claire climbed to her feet.

"You've seen anyone called Chris Redfield? He's my brother, I'm looking for him." Claire stated; Marcus was about to tell her shake his head before he noticed something.

Claire had a S.T.A.R knife on her waist, Marcus raised an eyebrow in shock under his helmet.

"Your brother was S.T. ?" Marcus asked as Claire nodded, Marcus inched closer, on the off chance that Warrior circled back, he didn't want him to think he and Claire were still in the lobby.

"I haven't seen them, but I don't think they're here…. I'll help you find him, but we're going to need better guns… That thing took a grenade to the chest and got back up, I doubt pistols and a rifle are going to cut it… Plus I think there's probably worse things within the police station, people were slaughtered in here." Marcus stated; Claire nodded as both peeked over the counter to see a pack of Zombies.

Warrior had probably left a pack of them to make sure that if they were killed, he'd know Claire and he were still in the lobby when he returned.

"Ok, I can bring you to an armory, but then we have to sneak around, I doubt we can make it through tonight alive shooting everything that moves." Marcus muttered, Claire nodded and Marcus stood up and began to lead Claire towards the armory.

2 of the 4 Zombies noticed them and Marcus and Claire drew their guns.

Marcus fired 3 rounds from his pistol as Claire fired twice, 3 of the Zombies fell to the ground. Marcus watched the last Zombie lunge at them.

Marcus blocked it with his elbow before firing a shot into its head, blowing it apart and then dropping the slain Zombie to the ground before turning to Claire.

"Nice shot for someone who probably hasn't seen combat… Your brother teaches you?" Marcus asked, Claire smiled.

"I've been in a few fights, but yes… Now then, armory?" Claire asked, Marcus nodded and they continued into the police station.

"You've been a cop long?" Claire asked, trying to spark up a talk to counter the crazy adventure she had been through so far.

"Few months, I'm 19, I just watched that walking horror show kill my entire squad. You have a backstory or you want me to guess, Ms. Redfield?" Marcus jokingly asked, making sure he could reach a fresh magazine if he needed it.

"I came to look for my brother who I think is here… I ran into Leon at a gas station outside town. I didn't think I'd be dealing with Zombies… And it isn't 'Ms. Claire' I'm as old as you." Marcus heard and he chuckled.

"And yet you brought a gun that will murder a zombie in one good bullet to the head." Marcus said, Claire elbowed him in the ribs.

"Says the teen with an assault rifle." Claire responded; Marcus chuckled and both began walking again down the hallway.

"Fair enough, Claire… I haven't seen Leon before you ask, we ran into some Zombies and while I was busy shooting them in the head with Leon, he moved deeper into the police station. I hope Warrior didn't track him down, last thing I want to find is another dead cop because these walking corpses got lucky." Marcus muttered, he opened a door and they were inside a room.

"Wait, this is the… Evidence room… Crap." Marcus muttered; Marcus noticed there was a grenade launcher behind the glass.

He turned to see Claire grab a wrench.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I know this isn't following the game, but its different and will follow its own path. I want to point out that this story will mostly be following Marcus and Claire and thus Leon and Chris will be showing up now ang again. Next chapter will be next week and will show Marcus and Claire getting their weapons, Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	3. Rearming and Recon

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Soldiers and Survivors. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Resident Evil; Capcom and a few others do.**

**(1998, September 30th, Racoon city)**

"Crap…" Marcus muttered as the alarms went off, Claire grabbed a Grenade launcher and ammo for it as Marcus grabbed a pair of grenades, 3 flashbacks and more ammo.

"What? Nobody is coming to turn them off and you just said we're need the ammo." Claire stated; the sounds of growling cut them off as Marcus sighed.

"Because the Zombies are going to come in here and I think Warrior just found out where we are, Claire… Grab every bullet and weapon you can, we have to move." Marcus muttered, making sure his rifle was full and ready for combat.

Marcus opened the door and was greeted by a horde of Zombies; he tossed a grenade out and closed the door.

A thump was heard and Marcus opened the door to see all most of the dozen Zombies were gone.

"Grab anything you don't think will slow you down and let's go, longer we stay, the longer we're in danger… This entire city has been overrun. Damn it, this is a nightmare." Marcus muttered as he leaned on the door, Claire grabbed the grenade launcher and slung it over her shoulder.

"Ready?" Marcus asked, he'd find something better down the road, his rifle and pistol were all he needed.

Besides, the more weapons he carried, the more he'd be slow down, best to keep it light and not loaded down.

"Yeah." Claire said as Marcus led them out, he turned to Claire.

"You want to find your brother; we look for something here. S.T.A.R was the best of the RPD, they would have something here… But we need to be sneaky, taking down every one of these walking horror movie rejects might seem smart, but it will run our ammo down fast… And I doubt you can rip these things apart with your bare hands." Marcus said with a chuckle and Claire shot down the hall.

"We need to find a way to the lower levels, but I'm going to warn you… There's going to be a lot of Zombies between us and that part of the Police Station… You ready for that?" Marcus asked, Claire nodded and Marcus motioned with his head.

"Ok… Follow me, keep an eye out for Warrior, he's the only thing here I don't think bullets and bombs are going to cut it." Marcus put in, both walked down the stairs and into one of the downstairs rooms.

"So… You dealt with Zombies before?" Claire asked as Marcus looked around the corner, he was sure there was a puzzle they had to deal with to reach the S.T.A.R wing. They always were secretive.

"You have any idea on how to get into the S.T.A.R part of the station?" Claire asked, Marcus turned and shook his head.

"No, not even S.W.A.T like me knows how to get there… All I know is it's the most protected part of the station… Which means there's either a secret door… Or there's something crazy puzzle to get to that wing…" Marcus said before he turned to Claire.

"You think Warrior is going to leave us alone? I don't want to run around the station with a crazy super monster with a minigun chasing us around." Marcus asked, he sighed and looked at the door before he turned and followed Claire.

"I don't think Warrior is going to find us here… But if he does, we can't deal with him, we're going to have to run." Marcus said as Claire turned to look at him.

"You don't think we can handle him like the others?" Claire asked, Marcus shook his head and leaned his rifle on his shoulder and looked at her through his helmet.

"No, I saw this thing rip through a squad of cops without flinching and it's smart enough to…." Marcus started to say before he felt slobber on his head.

He looked up to see a creature that was all pink and had a hulking brain on its head.

"Oh… Crap…" Marcus muttered before the creature leapt down and Marcus fired at it, it lunged and slammed into him.

Marcus crashed to the ground as the creature reared its hand back before Claire jabbed her knife into its back.

Marcus tossed the creature into the window as it scrambled to its feet. He grabbed a piece of glass and then was forced to dodge a whip of the creature's tongue.

"What the hell?" Marcus asked before the creature lunged again. Marcus stabbed the shard through the creature's chin and let it crash to the ground.

"Thanks, Claire. I've seen them before… We called them Lickers… Their fast, you shouldn't underestimate them… And they take a lot of damage to keep down…" Marcus said before tossing Claire her knife.

Both heard the roar of zombies and continued to look for the wing in question.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out there won't be any puzzles in RE2, but after the game there will be. I also want to point out Mr. X isn't going to be in this arc since Warrior is taking his place. Next chapter will be on next Friday or so and will show Marcus and Claire finding the S.T.A.R wing. Until then, Lighting Wolf out **


	4. Warrior's ambush

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Soldiers and Survivors. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Resident Evil; Capcom and a few others do.**

**(1998, September 30th, Racoon city)**

The door opened and Marcus looked at Claire who entered before he slowly shut the door.

"I'll keep guard, get me when your done." Marcus stated, Claire nodded as Marcus closed the door and looked around with his AR-15.

He heard rustling and aimed his rifle into the darkness, he felt his arms shake and sighed. He wasn't going to panic, that was what got the rest of the police dead.

"Marcus?" Claire asked, Marcus entered the door and entered the room, Claire was reading a note.

"You found a note?" Marcus asked while Claire nodded and showed it to Marcus.

"Chris left then? Your brother isn't here?" Marcus asked as he turned to look at her while he read.

"Yeah, I wish he told me. I came here just to find out he's gone." Claire said as Marcus put the note into a pocket on his uniform.

"You done in Raccoon City?" Marcus asked as he turned to look at the door, they couldn't stay there for long.

"I'm not staying here… But what about you? You going to turn and run?" Claire asked, Marcus rested his rifle against his shoulder and looked at her.

"I had orders… But I want to know what's going on, I'm starting to think something is off… More than the Zombies, someone had to have created them, people don't just turn into flesh eating zombies… I'm not leaving until I find out where these guys came from, and why… I'm going to start with Chief Irons…" Marcus stated before there was a clang in the distance.

"We need to move; I have a feeling our buddy is coming after us now." Marcus said, he hurried out the door with Claire as another of the brain showing creatures dropped down.

Marcus went to shoot it before the creature was grabbed and crushed in an iron like fist.

Warrior stepped out of the shadows as Marcus pulled Claire around the corner. He could hear Warrior screeching as the B.O.W rounded on them.

"We need to move, now!" Marcus yelled, both of them rushed down the hall as Warrior turned the corner and fired at them. Marcus and Claire turned the corner just before bullets destroyed the wall behind them.

"You think he's after us for a reason?" Claire asked as she turned and fired, Marcus kicked the wooden door down and ducked into the main hall with Claire before Marcus dove behind the counter.

"He killed most of the cops and let civilians be torn to shreds by Zombies…. Yeah, I'd say he's after us for good reason, we need to lose him, I feel like it's going to take a tank or something like that to take him down." Marcus said.

Warrior lumbered out of the darkness, Marcus drew his pistol and returned fire after Warrior turned to get a lock at Claire.

Warrior turned and fired at him; Marcus ducked before wincing as a piece of wood scrapped his covered sleeve. He prepared to fire again before he heard a noise.

He looked over the counter to see Claire shoot a grenade into Warrior, making him crash to the ground as Claire rushed upstairs.

"Nice shot." Marcus said as he followed her, he and her needed to get outside, the only way he knew how to do that was the archives.

He wondered how many Zombies there would be between him and outside, he needed to find better weapons. He opened a door and looked inside.

"Claire, we need to find a way to the archives, it's filled with books and giant shelves!" Marcus said as Warrior lumbered up the stairs, Marcus turned to Claire.

"I'll draw lunkhead down there away, you find the archives and get me." Marcus ordered; he had no idea of how to find his way through the entire station. He was no expert officer and S.T.A.R training or not, Claire couldn't handle Warrior if he closed the distance.

"No, he'll…." Claire started to say before Marcus rushed out and down the other stair case, Warrior tried to get a bead on him.

"I can handle him; just find the archives and I'll follow you! Claire, go, I'll be fine!" Marcus yelled as Warrior charged him, Marcus rolled out of the way before roundhouse kicking Warrior back and then circling a couch which Warrior kicked aside.

Claire ducked into the nearest door; she was greeted by a Zombie which she killed with 2 rounds to its head. She started looking for a way to the archives.

**(With Marcus)**

Warrior grabbed Marcus and tossed him into a couch, sending it crashing to the ground.

"That hurt." Marcus groaned as Warrior tried to stomp on him, he rolled out of the way and dodged a swing of the monster's fist.

He rolled for his rifle while Warrior rushed him.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I promise next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out that there will be no puzzles as I said in RE2 and I do not know every part of the game so it will be different. Next chapter will be on Sunday and will show Marcus and Claire fleeing Warrior to meet up with Leon. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	5. A slight Complication

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Soldiers and Survivors. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Resident Evil; Capcom and a few others do.**

**(1998, September 30th, Racoon city)**

Marcus rushed up the stairs and ducked into another room. He really wished there was a radio or something for him.

"Marcus!" He heard faintly and then Warrior crashed through the wall behind him. Marcus rushed out the door and into the hall before Warrior fired and destroyed the door before Marcus rolled into the room where he heard Claire's voice.

There was the sound of 2 Zombies going to bite him before Marcus turned and kicked one over before 2 bullets killed the other one.

Marcus crushed the other Zombie's head under his boot before looking up to see Claire on top of a ledge, she waved and Marcus nodded.

Warrior burst into the room as Marcus climbed the latter, Claire fired a round from her revolver, causing Warrior to fire at her before Marcus reached the top of the ladder.

Marcus noticed there was a gap, too big to jump between them and the ledge with the door.

"Marcus, I need you to move the bookcases!" Claire said, Marcus sighed, looked down to see Warrior climbing behind him and nodded. He watched a Licker drop down in front of them.

"On it, you handle that Licker and move when I get them lined up." Marcus stated before he dropped down, he put all of his weight into his feet as he dropped down. He slammed into Warrior and both crashed to the ground, splintering it as Marcus rushed over the angry and disoriented BOW.

He looked up to hear 6 shots and the Licker screaming in pain before he heard Claire yelling. He was ready to rush back up and make sure she was ok before realizing she would be fine.

Marcus started pushing the shelf, grunting as he put his back into it and the ancient shelf started to move.

"Claire, you good up there?" Marcus asked as Claire leaned over the railing, nodding.

"You killed a licker yourself? Damn, you're as badass as your brother must be." Marcus stated, he continued pushing as the shelf moved into place.

He turned to be lifted off the ground as Warrior tried to crush his throat, Marcus wheezed and felt his vision start fading. He tried to pry open Warrior's hand before he gasped for breath.

He kicked out at Warrior. He dropped to the ground before he rushed Warrior, slamming him into a shelf behind him and bowling him over. He ran for the ladder as Warrior started to climb to his feet, his weight causing him to stumble.

"Claire, jump!" Marcus yelled as he climbed, Warrior fired at him and destroyed part of the ladder. Marcus leapt for the ledge and climbed up as Warrior fired still, demolishing part of the ledge as he ran.

Marcus rounded the corner where Claire was already on the other side and leapt onto the shelf. He cursed as it wobbled under him.

It fell and Marcus leapt for the ledge, he turned to look at Warrior who aimed at him before a Flashbang landed in front of him. Warrior stumbled and slammed into the shelf and was buried in books.

Claire offered her hand and Marcus took it, Claire grunted as she pulled him up and over as Marcus watched the shelf collapse on Warrior.

"Thanks, Claire." Marcus said as he looked at Warrior who had dropped his Minigun.

"You think that took care of him?" Claire asked, Marcus shook his head.

"I doubt it, he'll be down and out for a while, we should move before he gets up…" Marcus said as he ducked out the door with Claire behind him.

"You're looking for something in particular, aren't you?" Claire asked, Marcus turned and nodded.

"Your brother led a team to investigate a mansion out in the middle of nowhere. I don't know every detail, S.T. was the special forces of the police here. I do know they were onto something big… And Chief Irons didn't tell us anything on the situation…" Marcus said as they walked, he needed to get his bearings and they needed to get outside where they could get down to the ground level.

"You think he knows something?" Claire asked as Marcus turned to her while he looked out a window.

"I think he does… I heard some units get wiped out soon after they get sent out… He probably led them to get killed… I feel something is being hidden from us… Cops don't hide secrets like this unless they're in someone's pocket… And if my team got killed so some damned old man can keep making money?" Marcus said as he whirled on Claire.

"I'm going to kill him myself… You going to stick around? You have no reason to stick around and I don't want someone else being killed around here." Marcus said, Claire shook her head.

"I still don't know what went on here and I have no way out, I have a feeling if these Zombies get out… Somebody is going to take drastic measures… Chris is already gone… That doesn't mean we can't find out what caused all this, right?" Claire asked, Marcus looked away and then laughed.

"Your something else, Redfield… Ok, let's do this like partners, yeah?" Marcus asked, Claire nodded and shook hands with him. she smiled.

"Got it, Partner…" Claire said, Marcus nodded and turned around, he put his rifle on his back.

"We need to get to the roof; Leon probably went there and I know there's a freight elevator that will take us to the parking garage. We need to…" Marcus started to say before they heard a noise in the dark room.

He and Claire looked at each other before Marcus drew his pistol. He and Claire crept through the room.

"I swear, if its more Lickers…" Marcus muttered, he looked through the decks as he heard… Whimpering?

Marcus looked under a nearby desk and saw a girl. Claire joined him as Marcus slipped his pistol into his thigh holster as Claire did the same.

"Uh…. You ok?" Marcus asked, he moved a step to let Claire look at her. The girl looked at them with bright blue eyes.

"We aren't going to hurt you…" Claire said as Marcus nodded, he leaned down more and debated taking off his helmet.

"You ok? They didn't bite you, did they?" Marcus asked, the girl shook her head as Marcus nodded.

"What's your names?" The girl asked, Marcus chuckled.

"I'm Marcus Hunter, RPD S.W.A.T. She's Claire Redfield… What's your name?" Marcus asked, he looked around to make sure there was no Zombies in the room or Lickers.

"Sherry… Sherry Birkin." The girl said, Marcus and Claire looked at each other.

"You stay here, I'm going to talk with Ms. Claire, ok?" Marcus asked and Sherry nodded before Marcus pulled Claire to the side and then he looked where Sherry was.

"I have no idea what to do with her, Warrior is going to hunt us if he comes back and then we also have to find some way to get her to safety…. I don't want to leave her though, she's a kid, I wouldn't forgive myself if one of those freaks bit her and turned her into one of them?" Marcus said, Claire sighed as Marcus walked back and forth.

"We can't leave her here, you know that… I'll look after her." Claire said, Marcus sighed and shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to make you do it alone… I don't want anyone else getting hurt, specially not a kid like her… Let's go and tell her… She comes with us; I'll fight the entire world to keep her safe… I owe it to the people who died in Racoon City to make sure they didn't die for nothing." Marcus said, he motioned for Claire to get the girl.

"You ok, kid? You know where your family is?" Marcus asked as he leaned down to look the girl in the eye. He heard noise and was up a second later.

"We need to go… Now, before something else shows up…" Marcus said as he drew his rifle while Claire gestured to Sherry to get up and follow them.

"Sherry, stay behind us…" Claire ordered as she walked next to Marcus who slowly opened the door and swept the next room before he walked in with Claire.

There was the scream of Lickers as Marcus cracked his neck and Claire aimed forward.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I also want to point out that I don't know when Claire met Sherry, I also want to point out that G will also be introduced soon into the story. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Marcus and Claire meeting Leon again and then both of them running G possibly. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	6. The meet up

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Soldiers and Survivors. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Resident Evil; Capcom and a few others do.**

**(1998, September 30th, Racoon city)**

Marcus stepped over a Zombie and dropped an empty magazine to the ground before inserting another one into his AR-15.

"I have 3 more magazines… I'm going to have to find more ammo… Or I'm going to have to start using my pistol." Marcus muttered as he turned to Claire, he was being soaked to the bone in the rain. He shook his helmeted head and looked around.

"It's raining still? I thought it would have cleared up by now!" Claire yelled as Marcus laughed and set his rifle against his shoulder.

"I think it's supposed to rain all night, Claire… It's like a horror movie… Only I think we're still on the clock… We stay here fighting Zombies, sooner or later their find out and nuke this town to ash… We should find Leon… He's the only one I think that can help us… I also think he'll be your last chance to leave before we find out who's running the show here…" Marcus muttered, he didn't want Claire to back out, she could hold her own from what Marcus could see. He was enjoying her company as well.

"I'm not going anywhere till we find out what happened here and get her to safety." Claire said as she turned to Sherry. Marcus turned to her as well.

"I think I know where he might be… We called in a chopper to get people out of here before things went…. Like this, I think he's near the wreckage. I see smoke coming from that direction." Marcus stated; he jabbed a finger into the rain.

Marcus and Claire began marching through the rain, he turned to Sherry as they walked. Marcus hated making her walk through the rain, but it was safer. He didn't know if Warrior was clawing his way out of the rubble, he didn't know if there was a Licker or horde of Zombies.

He also didn't know if Irons or someone that was working with him was around… He'd kill Irons if the old man had been the one killing cops for some crazy reason. He saw Claire and Sherry rushing towards the chopper. He rushed to catch up to them before he heard a noise in the rain.

"Marcus!" Claire yelled as a Licker leapt at him. Marcus was knocked to the ground by the BOW before he turned to see the Helicopter was only a 3 or so minute run away. Marcus kicked the BOW away as it managed to knock his rifle away.

"You have to be kidding me…" Marcus muttered as the Licker lunged at him, Marcus reached up as the Licker jumped over him.

He caught the BOW and then tossed it to the floor before he brought his foot down hard on the Licker. He watched it's back to pop before he drew his pistol and put 4 rounds into its head.

It squirmed before Marcus crushed the Licker's head under his boot before he grabbed his rifle and strapped it over his back and brushed off his armor and then walked towards Claire and Sherry who stood in front of a gate.

"Your waiting for him? I can climb over if you-…" Marcus started to say as they saw a figure walk through the smoke.

Marcus rested his hand on his pistol as Leon walked out of the smoke and up to the duo.

"LEON!" Claire yelled as Marcus lowered his hand and looked at the chopper.

"I see you've been around the building a bit." Marcus said as Leon nodded and looked at Sherry before looking at Claire.

"You didn't find anything?" Leon asked, Claire shook her head.

"Me and Marcus found out he isn't here, then we ran into her. Her name is Sherry." Claire said as Marcus nodded and then spoke up.

"I have a feeling you ran into some of our 'friends'?" Marcus asked, crossing his arms over his chest and then looked up at the sky.

"You could say that… You? I see Claire found some extra firepower. I ran into some freak in a trench coat." Leon said as Marcus chuckled.

"We ran into a super soldier with a minigun and anger issues… You have any idea where the weapon lockers or an elevator is… I need a better gun and I want to find out what's going on around here… You think you can help a fellow officer out, Kennedy?" Marcus asked as Leon chuckled.

"I think there's something downstairs and there's an elevator on the other side of the roof. I'm going to keep checking for clues… Here." Leon said while he handed Marcus a pair of radios he put on his belt.

"You take care of them, Officer Hunter." Leon said as he walked away, Marcus turned to Claire.

"You heard the man… We have to find the elevator." Marcus stated to Claire.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I know it's a shorter chapter, next chapter will be a bit longer. I want to point out that Marcus and Claire aren't rushing to the end of their story, it's just getting to the Umbrella part fast. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will have Marcus and Claire going to the basement and then have Claire and Marcus meeting Chief Irons. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	7. Kidnapped

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Soldiers and Survivors. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Resident Evil; Capcom and a few others do.**

**(1998, September 30th, Racoon city)**

Sherry looked between Claire and Marcus as both reloaded their guns. Marcus looked at her as the elevator descended. Marcus dropped his rifle and pulled out his pistol.

"You stay behind us, you see one of those walking monsters, you run to me or Ms. Claire, ok?" Marcus asked, Sherry nodded and looked between the duo, Marcus turned to Claire.

"We're going to be in the parking garage, we go to City Hall for clues, not much of a plan, but we're going to find something…" Marcus said as the elevator hit the floor. Marcus and Claire swept their guns around as Marcus noticed a S.W.A.T van.

Marcus pulled the door open and looked before noticing a MP5 SMG, standard issue for RPD SWAT… He also saw a….

"I love this job…" Marcus said as he grabbed something and then stuffed a grenade belt around his waist.

Claire watched him jump down with a HK-P Grenade launcher which he put over his back and then put more clips on his belt. He looked at Claire who crossed her arms.

Marcus was about to make a joke before the power cut off. Marcus heard the sounds of struggling and then running there was a scream before the lights cut back on. Marcus heard a clink as something landed on the ground.

Marcus looked around and Sherry was gone, Marcus looked down and saw her pendent was dropped.

Marcus looked at the door on the far side of the garage open, Marcus rushed after them while Claire noticed a gun inside the van and grabbed at it. Marcus rushed through the door and saw 2 figures vanish through a door.

That was before Marcus saw who the man was, the same man who Marcus hated. He was the man who slaughtered the cops, and who Marcus wanted to put a bullet through.

Claire ran up with a MQ 11 SMG, Marcus clenched his fists and stared at the door.

"You saw where they went?" Claire asked, Marcus nodded as he turned to look around. He ran to the door before noticing it was locked, Marcus growled and drew his grenade launcher.

"Marcus, what are you doing?" Claire asked, Marcus pulled a grenade off his belt and loaded it into the launcher.

"I'm getting us to Sherry, I'm not letting that scumbag take a hostage…. Iron knows something and I swear to god I'm going to rip his head off if he hurts Sherry." Marcus said as Claire blinked.

"You mean the Chief of Police?" Claire asked as Marcus aimed the launcher at the door.

"Yes, I saw him dragging Sherry. We're getting her back… You might want to take a step back." Marcus said as he aimed at the door.

Claire took a step back as Marcus fired at the door, the explosive hit the door and exploded as Marcus and Claire shielded their eyes.

The metal was blasted outward, but it was clear it needed a bit more force to break. Marcus put the launcher on his back and shoulder charged the door.

Claire looked in awe while Marcus slammed into the door, the metal snapped and Marcus felt his shoulder bruise and winced in pain, he clenched his arm and looked at Claire.

"We need to find her…. Now." Marcus said as their radio crackled to life.

He grabbed the radio and spoke into it.

"Hello?" Marcus asked, already having a good idea who was on the other end.

"Who am I speaking with?" The voice of Brian Irons asked, Marcus bit back the urge to crush the radio in his hand.

"Marcus Hunter… RPD S.W.A.T…" Marcus growled out, he wanted to find where the man was, punch his fist through his face and then rip his head from his shoulders.

"Ah, a fellow officer, I'm in need of your help. I believe you know who I am?" Irons asked, Marcus turned to Claire and he lowered the radio.

"Claire, I need you to go back into the garage and then I'll tell you what we're going to do." Marcus stated, Claire nodded and walked out of the rain.

"I'm happy to help, Sir. I need to ask though, what are you asking of me?" Marcus asked, he calmed himself with deep breaths, not wanting to give away he wanted the man dead. He couldn't let Irons hurt Sherry.

"I am missing a pendent and I need it found, I need you to check the police station, find it and bring it to the orphanage." Irons ordered, Marcus sighed and then he cleared his throat.

"You got it, sir! I'll bring it there as soon as possible." Marcus said as he turned to Claire, ready for war.

"Claire? I want you to get as much ammo from that SWAT truck as possible and bring it here. We're going to pay a visit to my dear boss." Marcus said, murder mixed into his voice. Claire nodded and ran off to get more ammo.

Marcus heard the sounds of Zombie screeches in the streets. He felt the rain soak into his uniform, piercing his armor and running down his helmet.

He also felt raw bruises up and down his arm and legs as well. He cracked his neck and then waited for Claire to come back with ammo.

He and Claire would fight through the entire city if he had to, he had seen innocent people ripped apart and his fellow officers slain in combat.

Irons didn't even sound slightly sympatric about all the officers slaughtered. He didn't even seem to care about all the innocent civilians killed by the Zombies.

He was going to fight through the entire city to the orphanage, save Sherry... Then beat the answers out of Irons until his hands were raw.

"Marcus." Claire said, she was holding a bag, Marcus ripped a few magazines out and put them out and put them on his belt.

"We need to go, I know where the Orphanage is, we got a call of a hostage situation there. We're going to be shooting our way there, come on." Marcus said as he and Claire rushed into the rain.

"You think Irons is going to hurt her?" Claire asked, Marcus knew Irons was probably one of the shadiest officers and he had rumors of domestic violence among other crimes.

He didn't want to tell Claire of that, though, he'd worry her enough to do something reckless.

"We need to find her, fast, though." Marcus said while they ran. He turned to see 4 Zombies and a Leaper.

He lifted his SMG and fired as gunfire and the howls of Zombies and Dogs filled the air.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I know Irons was introduced in another way, I wanted to introduce him differently. I also want to point out that Claire and Marcus are going to go through the story differently. Next chapter will be on Friday and will show Marcus and Claire fighting through an army of Zombies to save Sherry. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	8. Fight through Hell

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Soldiers and Survivors. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Resident Evil; Capcom and a few others do.**

**(1998, September 30th, Racoon city)**

Marcus threw a Zombie into a car before turning and firing another burst into 3 more, killing 2 of them.

He turned to see Claire finish off another Zombie with a headshot from her revolver.

Marcus reloaded his rifle and they continued up the street, Marcus stabbed another Zombie with a piece of glass and tossed it aside.

"You think we're going to make it in time?" Claire asked, Marcus watched a Licker scamper towards them.

Marcus felt it's tongue zap into his shoulder, grazing it as he grabbed the tongue and used it to pull the BOW to him before snapping its neck. He felt blood pool from his shoulder but ignored it, he couldn't let pain stop him at the moment.

"We just need to keep pushing ahead, we can't kill them all… And I don't plan on it, we're make it if we just keep pushing ahead, it's only a street ahead." Marcus said, he grabbed at his wounded arm and rubbed the pain out of it.

"You good?" Claire asked, Marcus nodded and turned to look at her and then continued to lead Claire up the street. Marcus turned to hear something behind him, he drew his pistol.

"I hear barking." Marcus stated, he turned to see a hound that looked like it clawed its way out of hell.

"You have to be kidding me." Marcus said, he hoped Sherry was ok, they were still a mile or so away from the orphanage.

**(With Sherry)**

Sherry ducked around a corner and then tried to keep her breathing down, Irons growled and looked for her.

"Where did you go, Sherry? You can't hide forever!" Irons yelled while Sherry whimpered and hoped Claire and Marcus could get to her in time.

"Sherry!" Irons yelled, Sherry ducked under a table and then began to try and hide.

**(With Marcus and Claire)**

Marcus clambered up a car and then turned and shot at a zombie dog before being thrown over the car by the hellhound.

"I hate this thing." Marcus muttered and then slammed into the Hellhound, drawing his knife while Claire shot at another group of Zombies.

The Zombie bit at his hand while Marcus angled its head away and then stabbed at the creature's head. He loved dogs, but this thing wasn't an animal anymore.

Marcus watched the creature hiss before Marcus threw it into a car and put a round into its head.

He turned to see more Hellhounds and grabbed his rifle before putting it away and then running past Claire.

"Claire, run!" Marcus yelled, Claire looked at the Hellhounds and then Marcus grasped her hand while they ran towards the orphanage.

Marcus turned and drew his rifle before deciding to throw a grenade behind him, he heard a clink before an explosion went off.

"I hate this, I hate this so much!" Marcus yelled while he turned and fired at the rest of the Hellhounds. He turned to see through the rain was where the Orphanage was.

Marcus prepared to throw another grenade while another Hellhound rushed at him, he then decided to simply roll to the side. Marcus brushed off his uniform and then looked around.

"Claire, you ok?" Marcus asked, Claire nodded before the Hellhounds circled them. Marcus and Claire started to back up, they both were right down the street from the Orphanage.

"We're never going to outrun them, you know that." Claire said, Marcus was silent but nodded, Marcus put the grenade back and then drew his rifle.

"I know… But we have to run anyway, we have to get Sherry out…. You ready to run?" Marcus asked as the hounds began circling them and Marcus was watching them. They were sharks and they wanted blood.

But they were still smart, Marcus made a wrong move and they'd maul him like rotting meat.

He sighed and opened fire, the Hellhounds vanished and Claire took off, Marcus and then dropped the empty magazine. He reached for another one while he kept running. He looked over his shoulder.

"Claire, keep running, that big building up ahead is the Orphanage!" Marcus yelled, he continued to look over his shoulder. He could see the Hellhounds catching up to them, he sighed and then he saw Claire grab a flashbang.

She tossed it over her shoulder while they ran, Marcus heard the Hellhounds howl in pain before Claire rushed behind the gate. Marcus grabbed his pistol while a Hellhound rushed them.

Marcus stopped it with one hand before shooting it in the head, he continued to shoot the undead canine a few times in the head until it dropped.

Marcus and Claire pushed the gate shut; Marcus held the gate shut while Claire closed it.

"We're here." Claire said, Marcus drew his rifle and looked at her. He cracked his neck.

"Let's get Sherry." Marcus stated; Claire nodded.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I wanted to point out I didn't really show Sherry because she will be important soon. I also want to point out that Birkin won't be showing up till 2 more chapters. Next chapter will be on next Sunday or so and will show Marcus and Claire confronting Irons. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	9. Confronting Irons

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Soldiers and Survivors. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Resident Evil; Capcom and a few others do.**

**(September 30th, Racoon city)**

"Where are you, you little brat!?" Irons yelled, Sherry ducked behind a desk, hoping she'd be safe, Irons threw a chair aside while a flash of lightning went off.

"Claire… Marcus." She whimpered, hoping she'd be saved in time. Irons drew closer.

Then she heard the sound of banging.

**(With Marcus and Claire)**

Claire threw her body into the door with her shoulder, she winced in pain and then Marcus put a hand in front of her.

She rushed back; Marcus turned. He was ticked off, enraged even, but he knew Claire charging the door wouldn't do anything but hurt her shoulder.

"Claire!" Marcus yelled, Claire didn't listen and rushed forward, too angry to care, Marcus turned to her.

"Claire!" Marcus yelled, Claire started to reach the door, Marcus pulled her out of the way last second.

"CLAIRE!" Marcus yelled, Claire blinked and looked at him in shock.

"Let me handle the door, I'm SWAT, we're taught to breach and clear." Marcus said, Claire nodded and Marcus aimed his rifle at the door.

He fired once and then twice; the bursts caused the door to buckle before Marcus kicked it down. Marcus and Claire stepped in; guns drawn.

"IRONS!" Marcus roared, he rushed up the stairs and towards one of the wings, Claire followed.

"Marcus, wait!" Claire yelled, Marcus rushed into one of the wings, he looked around, ready to kill Irons.

He kicked the door in of a large room, he heard shouting and aimed his rifle.

"What the hell was that?! Who's calling my name?!" Irons yelled, he walked over to see Marcus, Claire walked in.

"Who are you? Your one of my officers?" Irons asked, Marcus looked at the chief of police for a second.

"You have that pendant?" Irons asked, guessing Marcus was the man from the radio.

Marcus blinked and looked him in the eye, nodding.

Then something in him _SNAPPED_. He was looking at a man who basically slaughtered the police force by throwing them to the wolves without a plan.

He had so much black ink on his background, Marcus could have arrested him 20 times over, all of which were disgusting crimes. Then he took Sherry, an innocent little girl who he could barely see cowering under a table.

Marcus slammed into Irons, knocking him to the floor as he punched the corrupt chief of police, howling in anger at the man.

"YOU WORTHLESS SON OF A BITCH!" Marcus screamed before tossing the man at a wall. Irons slammed off the wall and Marcus lunged. He was on him in an instant, slamming his fists into Irons' stomach like pistons.

Claire watched as Marcus beat the corrupt chief of police like a sack of meat, Irons tried to crawl away only for Marcus to soccer kick him across the face.

"Claire!" Sherry yelled and then ran out, Marcus turned to her while Irons ran out of the room.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T! YOUR GOING TO SUFFER FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE TO THIS CITY, OLD MAN! YOU CROSSED THE DAMN LINE!" Marcus yelled while drawing his pistol and chasing Irons out of the room. He turned to Sherry and patted her on the head before rushing out of the room.

"You ok?" Claire asked, Sherry asked, Claire heard the sound of footsteps and then a gunshot.

"Marcus!" Claire yelled, she rushed out of the room, Sherry slowly followed, Marcus aimed his pistol while Claire watched,

Marcus fired and Irons fell, screaming as his right leg was shot, Marcus jumped over the railing and then kicked Irons over and then drew his rifle.

Claire rushed downstairs, she turned to see that Sherry wasn't around to see Irons have been shot, she stood in front of Marcus who lowered his weapon and looked at her.

"Marcus, that's enough!" Claire yelled, Marcus wanted to scream at her, to throw Claire aside enough to kill the man. He blinked at her and looked at his rifle, considering his options.

"Claire, he has to pay!" Marcus yelled; Claire stood her ground.

"Not like this, killing him isn't going to solve anything! You want to kill him with Sherry here!?" Claire asked, Marcus growled and went to raise his rifle.

But he realized 2 things, he could kill Irons, and get revenge for his fellow officers… But he'd lose any evidence the man had… And he realized Claire wouldn't move… And he wouldn't hurt her, revenge wasn't worth fighting her… Not with Sherry here.

"Your…. I'm sorry, I'm just so angry at him…. He did a lot of things in the past that made me hate him… Including slaughtering half this town…." Marcus stated, he looked at Claire.

"I'm going to look around the orphanage, I'd keep an eye on the old man." Marcus stated. He stepped over Irons and kicked him in the side before stepping down the hallway, sweeping his rifle around.

"You're lucky I didn't let him maul you to death." Claire stated, Irons groaned and then looked at Claire before Sherry jumped over Irons and then walked down the hallway.

"You wouldn't understand… Anything, you should have given me that pendant." Irons wheezed out; Claire was about to respond when Marcus spoke up.

"Claire, I found something here, come here!" Marcus yelled, Claire stepped over irons and walked towards where Marcus was.

Irons looked up to see a shadow loom over him and descended on him. He barely had time to open his mouth.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm going to make longer chapters. I want to point out that Marcus was going to kill Irons, but I didn't think Claire would end up letting him… And I am going to bring 'G' in next chapter. I also want to point out that we're approaching the end of the RE2 Arc soon. Until next Friday or so. Until Then, Lighting Wolf!**


	10. G's assault

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Soldiers and Survivors. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Resident Evil; Capcom and a few others do.**

**(September 30th, Racoon city)**

"Irons, you're a sick sack of crap…." Marcus muttered, he and Claire had moved around the table where Iron's office was and Marcus saw the body of Katherine Warren.

It took everything for Marcus to not chase down Irons and rip his throat out and leave him as Zombie chow…

Marcus sighed as he looked over paper after paper while he turned to make sure Sherry and Claire were safe.

"I wonder how Leon is doing…" Claire muttered while Marcus frowned and looked over another paper before turning to her.

"I think he's fine, he made it this far… We survive the night? We're leaving Raccoon City… I'm just wondering what kind of monster would be behind this…" Marcus said as he turned to her and brushed off his arms.

"I saw an elevator downstairs, he said it went somewhere." Sherry said, pointing to a corner. Marcus turned to her and then to Claire.

"You want to stay here and I'll check it out?" Marcus asked and drew his rifle; Claire moved towards the door and drew her revolver before walking down the stairs.

"I guess that's a no." Marcus said as he and Sherry walked down the stairs, Marcus heard a noise slowly building.

Marcus ushered Sherry down the stairs before he turned to see Warrior throw him down the stairs.

He flew down them and slammed into a gate, crushing it as Warrior stomped down the stairs. Marcus turned to Claire and Sherry.

"GO! I'll handle him!" Marcus yelled while he rolled and grabbed his rifle, Claire went to respond before another loud thumping sound was heard and Claire realized there was another monster following them.

"Claire, take Sherry and get to that elevator!" Marcus ordered while he fired at Warrior who turned to go after him.

Claire ran with Sherry who had already ran down the stairs, Claire turned to see Warrior slam Marcus into the wall before he growled and shot him in the head before a claw wrapped around Warrior's shoulder and threw him to the side.

"Sherry, come back here!" Claire yelled while the sound of metal creaking and gunfire. Sherry opened the doors of an elevator before Claire turned at footsteps.

Marcus was tossed down the stairs, his rifle smoking and blood coming from his arm while he looked at Warrior.

"Ow…" Marcus hissed in annoyance and pain before Warrior was punched down the stairs and slammed into the ground in front of warrior.

A misshapen human with a massive eye like tumor on his right arm, blood on his pants and a torn-up lab coat.

"Daddy?!" Sherry yelled before Warrior charged Marcus who stepped to the side and then slammed both of his hands into the BOW's face, distorting it as he looked at the human monster.

"Did Sherry just call him dad?" Marcus said as he turned to Sherry and Claire.

"I told you to go! I can handle him!... I'm not sure about the new one, though…" Marcus said as Claire opened the doors on the elevator. Marcus turned to both monsters before Warrior punched at him and he ducked only for a swipe from the other monster to knock him into the wall.

"MARCUS!" Claire yelled, Marcus raised his rifle and turned to her. Claire could see blood dripping from his chest, the swipe had hurt him, but Marcus was already on his feet.

"Go, I'm not letting them get to you both, I'll hold them off!" Marcus roared and balanced on his rifle, he panted and looked at them before closing the gate on the elevator and slamming the button.

"Marcus!" Claire yelled while the clawed monster batted Warrior to the ground, Marcus noticed that the monster had half of a body in its human hand. Marcus watched the monster grow a skull like head, his skin turned black, it had a second pair of claws ripped out of its stomach.

Irons, Marcus realized, was torn in half. The monster roared and lowered its shoulder, Marcus grabbed the pipe that the monster dropped. He turned to see the elevator descending and grabbed a flashbang from his belt.

The monster slammed him into the gate while Marcus braced himself, he hissed in pain but pulled the pin off the flashbang and dropped it.

He watched it go off and blind the monster while he rolled through the shattered gate and onto the elevator. He groaned in pain and looked up to see the monster growl at him before Warrior, its face distorted and torn with part of its vest and arm tattered.

He watched Warrior slam into the other monster, Marcus banged on the top of the elevator.

"Claire?" Marcus asked, he held his hand to his chest and was glad the chest wound was slowly drying.

He didn't know if any injuries were internal though, both Warrior and that other BOW could have torn his guts out with one hand.

"Marcus?" Claire asked as Marcus kicked on the metal roof and sighed before he realized he couldn't break through it.

"We're going to have to split up… I can't get through the roof and one of those freaks are going to damage the elevator controls sooner or later…" Marcus said before he heard a thud above him and then the elevator creaked.

"Oh… Crap…" Marcus said before the elevator began to fall, Marcus heard Claire and Sherry scream before his eyes closed and he backed out.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's short. Next chapter is going to be much longer, I wanted to show off G and then have Warrior wounded while splitting up Marcus and Claire which your see next chapter. Marcus is going to take a different path then Claire, but they will end up at the same place. Until Friday, Lighting Wolf out! **


	11. Seperated

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Soldiers and Survivors. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Resident Evil; Capcom and a few others do.**

**(September 30th, Racoon city)**

Marcus groaned while he looked around, he looked around and felt for his rifle before he picked it up and rubbed his head.

"Claire? Sherry?" Marcus asked while he looked around, his pistol was on the other side of the room, Marcus put his rifle on his back and thought about the facts for once since he looked around the room.

There was no wreckage or sign of the elevator and the smoke he saw from the open doors showed the elevator had landed on a lower level.

He also didn't see a body or anything, which also meant that Sherry and Claire were fine. He doubted that Warrior and the other B.O.W would take Sherry or Claire away to kill them unless it was toying with them, and Warrior wasn't toying around from what he saw.

That meant he was separated from Claire and Sherry and that they weren't dead from what he guessed.

"Ok, just got to find Claire and Sherry, take down Warrior and that walking freak that was with him that killed Irons… Then find a way out of here… I doubt whatever was on those papers in the Orphanage is enough to implicate someone. I just saw a company on the papers and that's it…" Marcus muttered while he walked forward and grabbed the pistol and put it on his belt.

He reached for his grenade launcher and his Flashbangs and other grenades. He cursed, they must have been snapped off his belt and he brushed off his uniform.

"I'm taking a shower when this is done…" Marcus muttered and he walked down the tunnel, he wanted to know where Warrior and the other BOW was. He might have been worried that Warrior or the new BOW couldn't be killed easily. He knew an entire SWAT team didn't scratch Warrior nor did an entire bookshelf falling on Warrior.

The new BOW did hurt Warrior though, so Marcus guessed Warrior could be killed entirely. He walked into another room which looked like it was full of bodies, Marcus stepped over the shredded corpses and into another room with a vine going through the wall. He didn't want to touch the plant; he had seen _ZOMBIES _exist. The plant could turn his guts to mulch or something about it.

"I'm getting sick of this horror movie crap…" Marcus muttered before he heard a growl and turned to see a corpse that looked part like a plant and part Human. He reached for his rifle before the creature slammed him into the wall.

Marcus was about to grab his pistol and shoot the monster while using his elbow to push the creature away. He watched the human like B.O.W's head split open to reveal nothing but teeth.

He blinked as it was like looking into a shark's mouth and he kept the BOW away with his elbow as it snapped at him. He noticed a sparking cable nearby and then the monster lunged at him again.

Marcus rolled for the cable, grabbed it and turned to the creature as it lunged at him, teeth bared to crush his skull like it was an egg. He jabbed the cable into the mass of plant and watched it scream and burn as the leaves caught fire from the electricity while the creature burned to ash.

"They have killer plant monsters? I'm not surprised anymore; I really don't think I should be surprised by anything in this city anymore." Marcus muttered and dropped the cable, there would be more of the plant creatures, he knew that as a fact given the zombies.

"I have to wonder where Claire went, we're in a lab. She must be looking for something to get out of here. I'm going to guess the walking claw machine and Warrior are hunting Claire and her as well. You have to be kidding me." Marcus stated and sighed.

"Claire, you owe me for this." Marcus said and then he moved on, there would be more vine monsters and he guessed Lickers, regular Zombies and other monsters down here, all of which he'd be dealing with he guessed.

He walked into the next room with 3 more of the Vine monsters and more massive plants and cracked his neck before moving to kill them and move on to the deeper parts of the lab.

**(With Claire)**

Claire realized 2 things when she woke up, Marcus and Sherry were nowhere to be found and she was in a sewer or something.

She continued walking the rest of the hallway she was in and she looked around, trying to see where the others went. She followed Annette.

"You know where Marcus is, right?" Claire asked, Annette was gone and she dropped down another ladder into another room and looked around.

She saw Sherry and Annette was talking to her. She didn't see Marcus and then Sherry collapsed in the middle of talking. Claire had to find a way to her.

**(With Marcus)**

"You want to meet a weed wacker!? I'll show you a damned weed wacker, you overgrown pile of fertilizer!" Marcus yelled before another Ivy, what he saw on a folder the creatures were nicknamed, charged him. Marcus dodged it by rolling only to be knocked to the ground by another one.

Marcus aimed at the orbs around its body, which he saw on the first one and fired his pistol, staggering one of the creatures while one of the orbs exploded. He brushed off the goop on his uniform and ran through another door while baring it shut with a piece of metal.

"I really hope Claire and Sherry are ok… Claire can handle herself, but Sherry, Irons was able to get her, I have to pick up the pace or she's going to die… I'm not letting them die as well, we're ending this. I'll get the 3 of us out. I also doubt Leon is dead, we're all going to make it out of this." Marcus said while he looked around and drew his rifle while he walked down the stairs.

He heard roaring while he walked and braced himself for another round with Warrior, he wouldn't stop Marcus.

"If that thing Sherry said was her dad could handle Warrior, then I can. I'm not stopping till I get to them and we get out of here." Marcus said while he walked down the steps.

There was nothing but bodies, blood and the smell of death, just more people dead to this nightmare, Marcus couldn't mourn them. He wasn't aware of people down here.

They also were dead, and Marcus couldn't worry about the dead. Claire and Sherry were still alive, he refused to believe a mere crash or the other creatures like Warrior had killed them.

"Ok… I'm going and I'm moving… No more thinking about what's going on with these walking piles of mulch." Marcus muttered while he continued walking and all he saw was more bodies and fire and vines.

"I'm no detective, but I guarantee all this, this nightmare came from here. I see nothing but plants, bodies and fire and death, and there's no way any of those zombies got down here." Marcus said, they weren't smart enough to get down here, so he doubted that they could have spread the virus down here.

"I guess I found out where things started, I guessed at least…" Marcus said before Warrior burst out of the wall behind him.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Marcus said while Warrior, who's coat was ripped in a few places and his face and arm looking like it had been hit with a chainsaw walked towards him.

Marcus ducked into another room while he rushed down a walkway with Warrior on his heels. Warrior roared at him and Marcus turned and fired on Warrior, he watched every round cut Warrior.

"You got banged up fighting that other guy, huh?! You got real ticked off, just like me!" Marcus yelled, he wasn't trying to ramble, but Warrior… Everything was bringing him to his wits end.

Marcus ran into another room and saw a Licker jump at him, he jumped the railing to the lower platform and saw the Licker be torn in half and flung at him by Warrior was now hurt, healing and angry.

"C'mon, you knock off terminator, you want me, you come get me!" Marcus said and ducked out the door, going deeper into the base and towards where he hoped Claire and the others were.

He heard roaring and knew Warrior was still on his heels and he wouldn't shake him anytime soon.

He continued to run, now he had an excuse to hurry up, he put another clip into his rifle and continued to run into the base.

**(With Claire)**

Claire continued to deal with the plant monsters chasing her while she loaded another grenade into her grenade launcher.

"Marcus, I hope you're ok… Sherry, I'm coming." Claire said while she went to turn on the power and get to Sherry.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I know Marcus and Claire's arc is rushing along a bit, after Resident Evil 2, they will slow down. I also want to point out that this arc is going to be over and 8 or so chapters so will be will be done then. Next chapter will be on next Friday or so and will show Marcus fighting Warrior and Claire fighting 'G' until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
